The Splitters of Time
by Hiraku Abridged
Summary: When a tenth Time Crystal is detected inside the Supercomputer by the scientist Anya, Sgt. Cortez is sent from 2401 to 2006 to retrieve it, but Xana and the gang won't give it up that easily! A Hiraku Production
1. Chapter 1

ONG I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I WISH I did, but I do not. D: One day I MIGHT work for Free-Rad, though, so I might own Timesplitters someday.  
Tahnex: Dude, you don't even own US.  
Me: SHADDUP. TO THE STORY!

* * *

The Splitters of Time  
Chapter One: Meet Our Splitter

"Cortez, sorry to interrupt the celebration, but sensors indicate there is a TENTH time crystal waiting to be discovered. Also, there is a huge time-energy signature somewhere in the French city of Paris, near Bolongue-Billiancourt sometime in the early 2000's. We need someone to check it out, and you're the man."

"Yeah! It's time to SPLIT!" "Riiiiight, whatever." Anya rolls her eyes before pulling the lever and sending Cortez-the Space Marine wearing black cargo pants, a holster around his waist, a short-sleeved black shirt with armor on the front and sides and wearing an uplink to the computer on his right arm-to Paris, France-2006.

* * *

"Ohhhh, I hate it when this happens," Cortez complains, wringing his hands and looking exasperated. "It's like Quantum Leap or something like that...ever since Cometpedia was hacked back in 2174, I don't know if any information is correct or not..."

"Hey, Ulrich!" calls a girl, and the Cortez'd Ulrich swings his head toward her voice. "Anya, you still there?"  
"Yes. I'm still attached to your arm," Anya reassures him, as the black-haired girl runs up to him.

"Ulrich, it's almost time for class!" Yumi complains, dragging him over. "We have to have a bit of a meeting, about William missing-remember?"

"William? Oh-right...William..." 'Ulrich' pretends to muse, following Yumi to the rest of the gang.  
"There you are! Honestly, Ulrich, you pick the worst times to wander off, you know?" Jeremie complains. Ulrich folds his arms, not exactly liking to be scolded.

"Anyw-"  
"Hi Ulrich! Am I _disturbing_ you in any way?" Sissi asks, walking up to the group with Milly and Tamiya in tow, both of them carrying either a pad or a video camera.  
"Well, yes, you're _disturbing_ us and in more ways than one," Odd shoots back, as everyone else laughs.

"Nice one, but did I ask you? Why don't you learn some manners already, it's like a bunch of wild monkeys reared you. I'm right, aren't I?"  
"Ouch," Cortez whispers, trying to conceal a smirk.

"Anyway...Yumi, our readers...they'd like to know exactly what's going on between you and William! Come on, admit it! You two like each other, well at least William does."  
"Uhh...me and Will? Well, I don't really know what you're talking about..."  
"Would you rather ask me the same of William? You know, when WAS the last time I saw him? Around a week ago, right?"

"He's gone abroad..." Aelita speaks up. "Um, I heard it through the principal's office."  
"Really now? In the middle of the year? Sounds suspicious..."  
"Hey, are you talking about me?" Everyone's head snaps to William. "C'mere! Let's go!" Jeremie grabs him by the arm. "Whoa, Jeremie! Easy, easy!" Will exclaims.

"Cortez! That isn't William!" Anya's voice speaks up. "Shh," Cortez whispers to her. "Your volume needs adjustment. We have to be quieter!" "It's not William," Anya repeats, lowering her voice. "It's some sort of computer program designed to act like the original. I can't recognize the data signature, but it doesn't seem friendly."  
"Alright. I'll take precautions."

* * *

"Cortez-cell phone," Anya warns. Ulrich picks up. "Hello?"  
"Ulrich. I checked Aelita's room and she's not here."  
"She's not?"  
"Also, I can't locate William. I've got a lock on her phone, and she's in the woods. We have to check it out."  
"Why are you suspicious about it?" Ulrich asks.  
"It's just weird that he didn't fall into the digital sea," Jeremie explains.  
"Okay. I'll be with you in a second," Ulrich reassures him, clicking the cell phone off. "Anya, you tracking them as well?"

"Yes. To a factory with a MASSIVE energy residue particles all around it. Let's go, Cortez."  
"Yeah! It's time to SPLIT!"

* * *

Chapter Two coming in a Military Heartbeat!

Cortez: Dammit, woman! Why do I have to be a kid?!  
Me: You rather be the janitor?


	2. The Splitters

ONG I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.  
It would be pwnsome if I could.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
The Splitters**

"Ulrich, William's sent Aelita to Lyoko! Let's go!"  
Cortez nods, heading into the area where Jeremie was pointing. "The time signature was completely concentrated in the area where you were standing just a moment ago," Anya reports. "It MUST be below here. And the technology here rivals stuff not widespread until 2173. Amazing."  
"But to us now, it's all junk," Cortez concludes, looking annoyed and smug as he steps into the scanner. "Odd's still missing and Yumi's on her way here. Go!"

"Transfer Ulrich. Scanner. Virtualization!

"Ooh!" Cortez hits the ground hard. "It's great to be me again," he exclaims, before noticing the crushed samurai underneath him. "Get off!" Ulrich complains.  
"Oops, sorry."  
"Who are you and what were you doing inside my body?!" Ulrich demands, grabbing his katanas and pointing them at the intruder.

"It's not my fault, and kids like you shouldn't play with sharp things," Cortez warns, reaching into his holster and drawing out a lazer gun. "I'm from the future."  
"Oh yeah?!"  
"Yes," Anya replies, as Cortez brings his arm forward. "Anya? You're still here?"  
"You're in a VR world, Cortez. Look out-there are some sort of monster things slinking around here. Don't waste your ammo on him. Apparently you're on the same team, so get moving. William's position is further ahead, he's getting an edge on you."

"Ulrich, go. I'll ask the questions for this guy later when he comes out of the scanners," Jeremie warns. Cortez and Ulrich look at each other before shrugging and running down Sector 5's corridors.  
"This place looks familiar. It looks like Training Level 27," Cortez remarks.

"Look out! Trouble!" Jeremie and Anya call. "You're surrounded!"  
"Not for long!" Cortez and Ulrich answer, as the spaceman takes aim and shoots, hitting either torso or head of Creepers. Ulrich swipes at the ones opposite of the bodysnatcher, killing them.

"Nice aiming," Jeremie compliments the stowaway. "William's lost grip of Aelita, and she's making a run for it."  
"You go!" Cortez yells. "I'll cover you!"  
Ulrich nods. "Super-sprint!" The boy sprints off in a fury as Cortez hangs back, feeling a sudden burning in his left side. "80 life points!"  
"Da-...darn it..." Cortez mutters, reloading and shooting the monsters.

A dark shadow falls over the man. "Cortez! Behind you! William doubled back!"

Cortez leaps forward, avoiding getting his head removed. "Tsk." William smirks. "You're not from here, obviously."  
"Obviously is right, you buncha pixels," Cortez shoots back, taking aim and firing. William blocks it easily.

"Here, Cortez-I'm uploading you a new weapon." The Sci-Fi Handgun disappears, being replaced with a Harpoon Gun.

"Well, you seem to like sharp objects," Cortez notes. "So do I!" He shoots the Harpoon at William, impaling the boy's arm.  
"Owww!" Xana-William yells, dropping to his knees and growling in pain. Ulrich brings back Aelita.

"We have to find Aelita's materialization code!" Jeremie complains. "Without that, because Xana messed it up-without it means Aelita's stuck here at William's mercy!"

"And we don't want THAT, now do we?!" Xana-William snarls, leaping to his feet and drawing out the harpoon, flinging it at the brown-haired boy. Ulrich dodges, feeling his torso get scraped.

"Look. You take Aelita. I've got a score to settle," Ulrich snarls, getting ready. Cortez nods, as Aelita takes his hand and yanks him in the correct direction. "Move it Cortez!" Anya demands, as the burly man lurches forward, dodging lazerfire and shooting in response. Aelita joins in, stepping in front and creating a plasma shield.

"Nasty little creatures," Cortez growls, getting hit in the arm and killing the Creeper responsible. "Alright. Let's go." Aelita nods, withdrawing and leading the Space Marine out of the room.

"Three doors on," Jeremie advises. "Ulrich! Look out! Here come some Creepers! Sarge, William's heading your way. Virtualization Yumi!"

The black-haired girl drops to the ground, drawing her tessen fans and opening them. She nods to Cortez and Aelita. "Go on, I'll hold him off." "I think she's got enough firepower to keep him down," Anya agrees. Again, the duo take off as Yumi throws her fans at the approaching darkened warrior.

"Here!" Cortez throws an unpulled plasma grenade at Yumi, who catches it. "Pull!" she yells, yanking the pin out and throwing it. William swipes at the grenade, only to find it sticking to the blade of his zanbato. The boy dissolves it into smoke, jumping back as the plasma detonates.

* * *

"Two rooms left!" Anya and Jeremie yell. "Keep going!"  
"Look out! More Creepers!"  
A horrible cybernetic noise echoes through the chamber and Cortez takes note of a health bar on the bottom of the screen. (breaking the fourth wall lulz) "A boss!" he yells angrily.

"A boss? This isn't a game!" Jeremie calls.  
"Health bar!" Anya counters, as the Scyphozoa slinks into view. "Cortez, I don't know what this thing can do, and I won't want to find out."

"It drains your memory and inserts a Xana virus into your mind," Jeremie retorts, "that's what happened to William."  
"Alright! Stay away from it and we'll be fine!" Cortez aims at the monster's head, shooting rapidly.

"It's very strong," Anya observes. "Here." The Sci-Fi Handgun morphs into a Tactical Twelve-Gauge.  
"It's not for the Scyphozoa!" Aelita cries, pointing to a spot behind Cortez. "It's for him!"  
Cortez turns. "Crap!"

"What is it?!" Jeremie yells, panicked.

"It's some sort of a...an orange-ish thing with big teeth...it's disgusting!"  
"TIMESPLITTER!!!" Cortez yells, firing rapidly at it before feeling a tentacle caress his neck. "Get off!" he yells, whipping around and shooting the Scyphozoa.

* * *

Did I update too slow? I thought I had. D; -shot- I SO SORRY. I'll get started on some other stories and put this one on hiatus. Anyway, third chapter comes sometime before the end of this week! 


End file.
